


A Little Piece Of Heaven

by ElviraTepes



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraTepes/pseuds/ElviraTepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was playing baseball one day when the unexpected happened. Can he handle it? Can he work around it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeekoShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeekoShadows).



“Zack Baker steps up to the plate. He squares his stance, bat in hand. Pitcher Robert Snyder winds up and there’s the pitch! Baker hits it and runs to first base. He’s safe! Next to bat is Ryan Anderson. Anderson waves to the crowd and gets into position. There’s the pitch. Home run! Baker runs toward second. Baker is down! Backer is down!” the announcer stood in his seat in awe.

That was the one day I will never forget. It was the day my life changed forever. My name is Zack Baker and I can tell you; in a split second your life can change for better or worse. But keep going and never give up.

I was running to second base when something dropped into my hips. I tripped and fell onto my side curing into a ball. I groaned in pain as the team, my coach and my boyfriend surround me. My boyfriend Matt Sanders kneeled by my side holding my hand. “Son what’s wrong?” coach asked in worry.

“My stomach... It hurts bad.” I moaned in pain.

“The pain, is it constant?”

“No, it’s like my stomach is in a vice and alternating between being cranked tight then released. What is wrong with me?” I started crying in pain.

“How long has it been since you and Matt had sex?” coach asked.

“Two weeks. I think...” I groaned again.

“Is there a chance you can be pregnant?”

“Maybe... I don’t know!” Matt stood and started to pick me u. “MATTIE PLEASE STOP!” tears were streaming down my face.

“What’s wrong?” he looked scared. “I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”

“No time. Something is coming out!” he sat me on the ground and helped remove my pants and boxers. Matt kneeled between my legs and the coach sat behind me, my torso leaning against his legs.

“Push Zack. You can do it.” I moaned and pushed as hard as I could. “Great love, again.” I pushed again and whatever it was, was partially out stretching me farther than I thought possible. Matt gasped. “You poor thing. If we’d know things would have been different.” I moaned. “Push!”

“Just pull it out please? It burns bad!” I squirmed.

“Zack push! It’s a baby. Push!” I gasped in shock and asked him to repeat that. “It’s a baby, our baby. Push hard.” I gasped and pushed again. I felt something slide out. “The head is out. “ I reached down with my hand and felt the scalp of my baby. “Holy shit, hairy baby. Push” I pushed delivering the rest of my child.

Matt laid the baby on my chest as coach called for an ambulance. I looked at the baby in shock, it’s breathing was labored. I kissed the tiny head. “Hi little one. I’m your mommy.” an ambulance arrived and took me and my daughter to a hospital. I was sent to the maternity wing and my baby rushed off to the NICU. I lay in a ball on my hospital bed crying thinking my baby was dead.

No one has told me anything about my baby; whether it is alive or dead. I didn’t even look at anyone or listen till Matt came into my line of sigh. “Zack what’s wrong love?” he laid by e to look into my eyes.

“I’m worried. No one has told me anything about the baby. Is she dead? Is she alive? Is she on the brink of death? Want to know how my baby is!” I hugged Matt crying into his shirt. “I want to know about my baby!”

At that moment the door to my room opened and the doctor waked in. “Mr. Baker Mr. Sanders?” me and Matt looked at him. “I have news.” I sat up looking at him “You’re baby is alive but very weak. Seems you were only 6 months when you delivered.. She isn’t even developed enough to live on her own. With how she’s going she has a 20% chance of making it to the end of the month.”

I gasped. “I want to see her now!”

He nodded. “I’ll send a nurse with a wheel chair.” He walked out.

I sat up excited. “Mattie! She’s alive!” he nodded smiling. A nurse brought in a wheel chair. “Mattie?” he looked at me. “A little help please?” he nodded and picked me up setting me gently into the wheelchair and pushing me off following the nurse to the NICU.

When we got to t Kammie we were greeted by a very hyper nurse. “Hi! I’m Jackie. You must be Kameron’s parents” we nodded. “Well your little girl is very weak. Her lungs aren’t fully developed and she can’t regulate her body temperature. Also her eyes are too sensitive to light so we have to put gauze over them. As you can see her skin is transparent but that will change over time.”

“Can I hold her?” I looked into her incubator at her tiny face.

“Sorry you can’t. She will die instantly if we take her from the incubator. You’re lucky she didn’t die when you delivered without medical assistance.

I sighed sadly. “Can we at least touch her?” she shook hr head. “Why not? I am her fucking mother!”

She’s still shaken from the birth.’

I hung my head low. “Mattie can we go back to my room please?” he nodded and off we went.

Month later Jackie came into my room. “Zack, Matt. I have news.” I sighed. She finally came to tell me Kameron died. “You have a visitor Zack.”  
“Unless it’s my daughter leave me alone.” I was on my side facing away from her. I heard the door open and close. I sighed. I’ve been in the hospital for a month now. I refuse to leave til my baby does. I plan on staying til she is released to go home or her body is released from the morgue.

The door opened again. “Zack get outta your stupor. Kammie wants to hold her mommy’s hand.” I gasped rolling over in shock. There in n her incubator laid Kammie who was kicking her feet and curling her fingers. Jackie opened a tiny door on the incubator. “You can’t take her from the incubator but you can touch her today and hold her hand.”

I nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed I reached in and held her hand. “Hi Kammie. I’m mommy. I know we’re essentially strangers but I love you so much baby. I’ll do anything to make you better. I will die for you Kammie.” I wished I could hold her.

As time passed she slowly got better. Finally after being in an incubator she was brought to me in a fuzzy pink blanket. I gasped and held her happily. Finally after 3 months I got to properly meet my baby girl! I laid her on my chest skin to skin. I read in a baby book that this will calm the baby cause it can hear your heart beating. When she was lying on my chest she kinda squirmed to snuggle then relaxed. It annoys me that I missed the first 3 months of my daughter’s life. But when I held her I felt like my life was perfect. A baseball game led to me meeting the one person that makes my life perfect.

My little Kameron is my world and always will be. No matter what happens I will protect her from anyone and anything. I will let no man hurt her, no one will ever upset her as long as I am alive.

~Fin~


End file.
